


Enclosed

by Bellakitse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke fall into a grounder pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enclosed

**Author's Note:**

>  

“I spy with my little eye something-“

“Dirt,” Clarke say curtly. “Dirt in front of us, dirt under us, dirt to the left, dirt to the right and above us? Oh yeah more  _dirt_ , because we are in a hole in the ground about nine feet deep with no way of climbing out.”

Bellamy huffs behind her and it rustles the small hairs at her nape, he’s so damn close, the obvious grounder trap that they fell into is tiny in square feet. When they had first fallen in, it had been a mess of limbs knocking into each other. It had taken them a while to be able to stand without stepping on each other, only then had they realized the mess they were it. The hole was too cramped for them to be in it without touching and the soil was too soft from the recent rain they’d been having to try to climb out of it.

“Touchy” Bellamy says, his hot breath feels damp against her skin.

“We’re going to die in this hole and it’s all your fault,” Clarke snaps out because it’s the only thing she can do to distract herself from how close he is.

“How is this my fault?” Bellamy questions calmly and it drives her crazy that he almost sounds amused instead of concerned that they are obviously in danger.

“You were too busy distracting me that I didn’t notice the very obvious trap and now I’m stuck down here with you where, I repeat, we are going to die.”

“First of all I wasn’t doing anything but walking beside you, I didn’t know I was that much of a distraction,” Bellamy answers as he shift from one foot to another like he had been doing for a while now. “And we’re not going to die, the others know we were coming to get your herbs and which way we came, they’ll come looking for us when they see we don’t come back soon.”

“What if grounders come first, this is clearly their trap,” Clarke argues through clenched teeth when Bellamy shifts yet again.

“They’re not going to break our peace treaty,” Bellamy says calmly. After the rest of their people came down, the Sky people and the Grounders had joined forces again the people of Mount Weather, they had settled on a tense but so far holding cease fire proving the old saying  _‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend.’._ “At most if they find us first, they’ll just leave us here till our people find us, pretty sure they’d find it amusing.”

Clarke doesn’t answer because while she isn’t as calm as Bellamy she knows Anya and her people don’t want to start another war with them.

Bellamy moves again letting out a hiss as he does so.

“What?” she asks alert at once. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Bellamy answers. “My ankle hurts.”

“I’m surprised that’s all that hurts with the way we came down.”

Bellamy lets out a puff of air that sound almost like a laugh. “Your concern is touching.”

“You should probably sit,” Clarke continues. “Putting weight on it isn’t going to help and who knows when we’ll be found.”

“True.”

“I’m just not sure how we do this,” Clarke says as she touches the dirt wall in front of her and looks down at their feet. “There’s like no space to move in here at all.”

“Hmm,” Bellamy hums and Clarke waits for anything else.

“That’s it?” Clarke questions. “That’s all you have to –Bellamy!”

“Relax Princess, I got this,” Bellamy says as he wraps his forearm around her waist and starts to pull her down with him. Clarke flails but it’s no use, she goes down, his arms secure around her, he settles on the dirt ground with her in his lap, their legs slightly stretched out in front of them as far as they can go. “There,” he says and even though her back is to him and she can’t see his face she can sense his smug satisfaction.

“How is me sitting on your lap going to ease your leg pain?” Clarke questions, arms crossed in front of her in annoyance.

“It’s my ankle not my leg,” Bellamy answers calmly. “And even if it was my leg, like you’d be a strain on it, please, you weigh nothing. I’m going to go hunting more from now on and you need to eat more instead of spending all your time in the med tent.”

“I wouldn’t spend so much time in it if people weren’t idiots keeping all of us on the medical staff busy, the adults especially.”

Bellamy laughs and it cause her to shake, her lips twitch in response to it. Out of everyone she knows that Bellamy understands her dislike of the adults the most. It’s not that she’s not happy that her mother and the others made their way down to the ground, it’s a blessing that after so long of being in space the majority of them had made it. It just wasn’t easy not to bump heads with them. The adults wanted them to go back to being kids who simply followed their rules, it had taken them a while to understand that wasn’t going to happen, you don’t send a bunch of teenagers down to see if they survived a hostile territory and have them actually survive, grow from the experience and then expect them to just go back to being kids once the grownups show up. They were survivors, warriors, they could handle what the world was throwing at them. It had taken a while for the adults to understand that. These days there were two camps, the Jaha camp and the hundred camp, trying for the sake of everyone to live together. That meant compromise and discussions between the leaders of each camp. Which wasn’t easy when those leaders were her, Bellamy, her mother and Marcus Kane. Things where still tense between her and her mother, but they were trying and Bellamy and Kane just seemed to love pissing each other off.

“You know they’re never going to let us live this down right?” Bellamy questions and she has to groan, dropping her head back, Bellamy moves his own head to the side and it gives her space to drop hers on his shoulder.

“Don’t remind me,” She says looking up. “Kane is going to be so smug.”

“It’s me he’ll give shit to, not you,” Bellamy comments.

“Hey! We’re a team,” Clarke protest fiercely.

Bellamy chuckles at her fervor, with his hands at her hips he gives her a quick squeeze. “And you were just bitching me out a few minutes ago about getting us stuck here.”

“I can give you shit for this,” Clarke defends. “Doesn’t mean others can.”

Bellamy laughs again at her response, this time harder and the movement cause her to shift on his lap.

“Stop laughing,” she reproaches and shifts again, his laughing had moved her from her comfortable spot on his lap and now she moves trying to find it again. She shimmies her hips and as she does he abruptly stops laughing.

“What’s wrong?” she questions as his body goes tense. “You okay? Is it your ankle?” She asks again trying to move to look at his face.

His hands that have still been at her hips clench. “Don’t,” he answers tightly.

“What? What is it?”

“Stop moving Clarke,” he says hoarsely and Clarke senses alarm when it sounds like he stifled a moan.

“If you’re in pain you need to tell me Bellamy,” Clarke says quickly, shifting again, now with her face turned she can see him from the corner of her eye and he looks horrible, tense, his jaw clenched tight and he leans his head against the dirt wall behind them. “Right now.”

Bellamy snaps his head back to look at her, and his eyes are wide and wild as he glares at her. “I’m not in pain Clarke! What I am is a guy with a pretty girl on his lap that won’t stop fidgeting, things are happening!”

Clarke stares at him and she knows her mouth has dropped open, she wants to stop gaping at him but she can’t seem to stop.

Bellamy who has been watching her huffs at her. “I don’t need to explain this do I? You’re the one with the medical experience and I’m pretty sure you took the same health class I did on the Ark.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes at her when he’s still met with silence. Clarke bits her bottom lip but it doesn’t stop the giggle that breaks past her lips. The sound makes Bellamy glare even harder at her and it cause the dam to break, because suddenly she’s laughing and she doesn’t think it’s going to stop anytime soon, she’s actually a little worried she’s gone hysterical as she becomes breathless from laughing so hard.

“You don’t have to make this harder by laughing at me, Clarke,” Bellamy all but pouts, groaning when his choice of words just starts her up again. “So much for the mature one,” he murmurs.

“S-sorry,” Clarke gets outs. “I-I f-fine, it’s fine,” she gets out as she tries to regain control of herself. “It’s a natural reaction, would happen with anyone, friction.”

“Thanks for that anatomy lesson, Clarke,” Bellamy snips at her.

“What I mean is, I don’t take it personally, I know it’s not me,” She says turning her face, he glares at her when she moves and she blushes because now she feel him.

“You know for someone so smart, you say really dumb things sometimes,” Bellamy says tiredly, tilting his head back again, breaking eye contact with her.

Clarke frowns at him and at his almost sad tone. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Are you really this clueless?” Bellamy asks now looking back at her.

“Bellamy-”

“Yes it’s because you’re on my lap,” he cuts her off looking down between them pointedly. “But it’s because it’s  _you_  on my lap. You, this wouldn’t happen if it was someone else.”

“Says the guy who was having threesomes when we first dropped,” Clarke argues defensively, her heart pounding hard at his obvious declaration. She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t admit she had thought about it, about them. How could she not, they were partners, the leaders of their people sure, but they were also so in sync these days. Half the time she was sure he was a mind reader, always knowing what she needed before she even said anything. He’s always at her side, hand at her elbow or her back, supporting her and presenting a united front. She trusts him above everyone, she depends on him and yes she even loves him, but she’s made sure to keep that love in check. Not letting it stray towards romantic notions for the sake of everyone, her heart above all. Still there were times she would catch herself looking at him, admiring his strength and wondering. She would shake it off quickly though and convince herself that he wasn’t looking back those times she did.

Bellamy scoffs but he doesn’t look angry, instead he looks patient. “That’s really weak, I expected more from you.”

“Excuse me?” Clarke shoots back her voice high and she blushes when he gives her a fond look.

“I knew you would argue with me when  _this_ ,” he points back and forth between them. “Came to head, but I didn’t think it’s be such a weak argument, bringing up the fact that I slept around when we first got here, it’s like you’re not even trying right now.”

“I’m not trying anything,” Clarke argues. “Just making a statement.”

“I haven’t been with anyone at camp in months,” Bellamy says easily. “I haven’t looked at anyone, been interested in anyone, thought about anyone but you in a long time.”

“I-“

“I’m crazy about you,” Bellamy continues when she can only stammer, his hands go from her hips to her waist and he pulls her gently as if waiting to see if she resist, when she doesn’t he smiles and pulls her to his chest. With her head turned and with how close he is, his nose brushes against her cheek and she shudders softly as he presses a soft kiss below her ear. “I’m crazy about you,” he repeats quietly and she closes her eyes at how tender he sounds. “You’re all I want, all I need and I think just maybe you feel the same way.”

“Cocky,” she gets out, her hand squeezing his arm when he chuckles softly. Her heart feels like it will burst, but she feels light. And she lets out a laugh that’s a little watery, because yes, he’s right, she does want, she needs, and until now she hasn’t let herself hope that she can have this too. He already means so much, for him to mean more seems like too much but still she wants.

“Hopeful,” He answers and the vulnerability in his voice makes her insides clench. “Hopefully lucky.”

“I don’t know how lucky you can get in this small place,” she jokes and grins when he laughs. Turning her head as much as she can, she smiles into the kiss he gives her.

He sighs contently against her mouth and she thinks they’re both pretty lucky even if they are still stuck in a damn hole. 


End file.
